Choosing who to fall in love with is not how it really works
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: The first time Law got a tattoo he didn't think it'd eventually lead him to meet the most important person in his life. Neither that realizing his feelings for that person would be in the worst case scenario. And worst of all, he never imagined that falling for Luffy would be that easy. [#10 Days of LawLu 2k17]
1. T is for Territory War

Summary: The first time Law got a tattoo he didn't think it'd eventually lead him to meet the most important person in his life. Neither that realizing his feelings for that person would be in the worst case scenario. And worst of all, he never imagined that falling for Luffy would be that easy.

Notes: This is my second work fo the event, a multichapter fanfic too.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

 **T is for Territory  
Day 2**

Ever since Law got his first tattoo people gave him looks full of fear, disappointment or even pity. Of course it was more because the word DEATH on his fingers that the actual design on his arm. But people were always noisy and waiting for the minimum detail to bark at you even if you just walked by. So the second time he decided to get another tattoo he did in fact think it carefully. That time only his closest friends knew about his new addition. No longer after that he got his third tattoo because the one on his chest and shoulders seemed to lack something. Then his back went to the process of being numb for several hours but the result was worth it.

By the time he reached 24 years he was considered an emotionless and cold guy that was part of some gang and could kill you if he wanted to. The true was that Law was just a loner and too smart for his own good. The later a strong reason to avoid getting involved with stupid and/or noisy people.

Ironically Law was studying medicine so he was either at college or at his parent's hospital. The rumor about him being in a gang started when people saw him going in and out of the morgue and carrying always suspicious plastic bags. They believed that he was selling drugs or exchanged them for favors to let him dispose the bodies of his victims in there without any question. Very funny how people let their imagination run free. Fortunately his parents and the hospital personnel knew him very well to understand that he was just so serious and a bit picky about whom to hang out.

For his 25th birthday Law decided to get his right hand tattooed too and spent some days wandering around downtown looking for the right place to get it done. It was more because he wanted to be the same person who made his left hand tattoo and he knew that that person would copy the design exactly. But his first tattoo was made so long ago that he couldn't recall where the shop was. Almost a week later Law found it and was greatly surprised to know the owner remembered him.

After a bit talk with the owner he was introduced to his son who was, in Yasopp's words, prominently skilled and the right person to make Law's tattoo. Thrusting him was not problem at all, Law knew Yasopp's assistants were amazing in their work and of high quality. So that was how he met Usopp.

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy. I no longer run this place 'cause I have another businesses to attend to. You were lucky to come when I was visiting," said Yasopp smiling apologetically. "But fear not! Usopp here is the best." And then he was saying his goodbyes to his son and the other workers and leaving right after that.

"So, I'm the great Usopp! Could I get a look to your tattoo? I'll make a draft and then you can decide if you want me to do it." The long nose of the man in front of him was a bit distracting but Law regained his composure before showing his amazement.

"Is it right? The shop seems really busy."

"Nah. I don't have any clients at the moment, most of the people here is accompanying their friends so there's really no need to worry."

Sometime later Usopp finished the draft and showed to Law who couldn't help but to appreciate with amazement the quality. The details were so perfect that it was like seeing Yasopp's work. Then Law nodded and asked about available dates.

"I'm mostly free on week days but knowing that you are a doctor I could guess that your free time is limited, so how about you tell when is the most convenient for you?"

"Well, I'm not in a hurry so it could wait. My next free day is in two weeks. What about this Friday?" Said Law pointing in the calendar in Usopp's hands.

"Ok. Then I'll see you that day."

"If you don't mind," said Law before someone could get the other's attention, "could I come again before my appointment to see your works?"

"Sure! It'd be my pleasure!"

So that was how Law and Usopp became something like friends. Law praising the designs and perfect skills of Usopp and the later appreciating how Law could discern the meaning of some tattoos Usopp himself had made. Not many people could understand it and finding someone how can was always heartwarming. Then the day when Law had the appointment came and both of them were talking like old friends. Law was delighted to know how easy was to start a conversation with Usopp, omitting the delusions of greatness that sometimes the long-nose had.

After finishing the tattoo Usopp convinced Law to let him retouch the one on left hand and booked another date. Whenever Law got time to spare he would go to the shop just to keep watching the designs displayed or the ones that Usopp kept in an album. By the time the tattoo on his left hand was retouched, Law got close enough with the other workers that they started to address him with familiarity, so when Usopp suggested to retouch the tattoos on his chest and back too it wasn't a surprise to hear some of the guys trying to help Usopp in the task if only to share the pressure of the long hours that it would take to do it.

It was the day that his back being retouched when Law heard a commotion coming from the reception area. One of the workers was trying to keep whoever was making the fuss from getting in the room he and Usopp were but the poor assistant was slowly losing his patience if the words Law was hearing were any indication. With a sigh Usopp left his tools in the work-table and excused himself saying that he'd be back in a bit.

"It's ok, we could take a break now and you can attend whatever the hell is going on in there. Could you reach me my phone, please?"

"Sure, I'll try not to take too long."

Twenty minutes later Law started to doze off so he didn't hear the door opening neither the steps getting close to him. Then there was a hand on his back and his eyes pried open.

"Fuck! Say something next time, Usopp." Said Law yawning. "So what was that? Some client?" The hand on his back was caressing his tattoo so softly that Law started to doze off again. The shifts at the hospital were getting longer and longer. His skill in surgery was becoming something people started to recognize so he was getting more and more cases to work on. His parents were obviously pleased to have him with them although they tried to convince him to do his internship on another hospital, but Law always wanted to work with them so it was no problem for him to do so. When the hand touched a tender part he winced a little but then another hand joined and started to rub his shoulders, Law couldn't help but sigh with pleasure. Almost purring. Then a laugh that didn't belong to Usopp came from the person whose hand were on him. Immediately his head turned around just enough to see this person.

"Shishishi! You need to relax more! That many stress isn't healthy!"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm-"

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing here, you idiot! Nami is gonna kill me if she knows you were here the whole time!" Came Usopp almost breaking the door and grabbing the other male by his arm. The Luffy guy just laughed and started complaining with Usopp that this Nami girl was just being mean with him and didn't want to feed him more meat. "I don't care! If she knows you're still here she's gonna kill me! Oh god! I'm starting to feel how life is escaping from me! Just go to Sanji's if you want meat…!"

And then both males were far enough to prevent Law to keep listening. What the hell was that? By the scene he could watch it was obvious he was a friend of Usopp. But what impressed Law the most was the straw hat that this Luffy guy wore. For some reason he knew he had seen it somewhere but couldn't recall exactly where.

A month later when Law was ready to go home he got a call from Usopp asking him if he could come to the shop the next day, something about a photo and an album that he couldn't hear well enough because of the noise in the background.

"Are you in a party?"

"Uh? Ah! Yeah, sorry 'bout that! Luffy dragged us to this party. So what do you say? Think you have the-"

 _"_ _Hey Usopp! Who are you talking to?"_ said someone interrupting Usopp. Law just kept quiet because it seemed the long-nose male had pulled apart his phone. _"Is it that Kaya girl?"_

 _"_ _Let him be, Luffy, he's probably getting really sw-"_

"Shut up! I'm talking to Law, you noisy bastards!" Then there was a sound like a struggling and Law took a look at his own phone for a moment just to see if the call was still going.

"Hey, Torao!" Came Luffy's voice and in the background now was Usopp trying to get his phone back.

"My name is Law, you know."

"Yeah but I like Torao better! You should come to the party!"

"I don't think it is a good idea, Luffy."

"Why not? Everybody is having fun, they wouldn't mind you coming. The more the merrier, right, guys?"

 _"_ _It'd be nice to put a face on this Trafalgar guy."_

 _"_ _Yeah! I want to know Torao too!"_

 _"_ _I don't really care."_

 _"_ _Shut up, moss head! If the ladies say they want to meet him you should agree too!"_

"See?"

Law kept quiet for a moment. In the month after the incident in Usopp's shop Luffy became attached to the surgeon for no reason, something that Law didn't understand it yet but became used to. So almost every third day the younger male would visit him at the hospital to drag him to lunch. And on weekends Law would always visit Usopp to see the new designs just to offer his opinions of them, something Usopp appreciated because Law's words were short but right to the point. Luffy would come sometime after Law just to hang out with him so Law always came with takeaway for everyone and a special meat order for Luffy. So this call wasn't strange for him at all. He just got used to Luffy's antics.

"What's the party for, anyway?"

"It's just a party, silly Torao! We don't need a reason to celebrate!" Even Luffy said that in the background he could hear something like 'victory' and 'territory claimed'. Whatever that meant he just didn't care. Maybe it was time for him to relax a bit.

"Fine, but just for a little. I have to work early tomorrow."

"Shishishi! Don't worry, you could spend the night with me if it gets late!"

"Yeah, don't think so."

"See you in a bit, Torao!" That was the least he heard when just before reaching his car in the parking lot a piece of fabric with chloroform was put in his mouth and nose. He was a doctor so he knew was going to happen and even with that knowledge he struggled to free himself but then his sight became dark.

When he came to, Law was tied to a chair and his eyes were covered with some kind of cheap fabric while his mouth was covered in tape. He tried to move himself but that alerted whoever was in the room with him.

"The beauty asleep is finally awake." His eyes and mouth were freed and for a moment he couldn't see; when his eyes got used to the light he saw that there were at least four men more excluding the one in front of him. "Probably you want to know why you are he, ain't you. Well, the rules are simple, I ask a question and you answer with the true and after some round you get free. Is that clear?"

Law fixed his eyes only in the man in front of him but remained calm. The least he wanted was to anger him. But after the first question he just couldn't help but to curse him.

"So tell me, is it true that you enjoy getting fucked from the back?"

"Fuck you! What are you talking about?!"

"There, there, I just wanted to know if the rumors were true."

"Go to hell, bastard!" The first hit came and he nearly lost consciousness. Then there were questions that he didn't understood and more punches were thrown to some part of his body. After what seemed to be hours the man in front of him stepped aside and then a bigger one came to him. This one looked like the leader because with just one word the other male stopped punching him.

"So. Are you gonna talk or wanna know why the call me Black Beard even though I don't have one?" Asked the leader, trying to give a soft smile but Law could see the rage in his eyes. "What would it be?"

Trafalgar Law knew that whatever his decision he was going to die either way. So he kept quiet. Even if he did know why he was in that situation he was sure he would do the same.

"Ah. I see," the big hand of his captor took his face with such ease and force that the surgeon thought his jaw was going to break. "That Mugiwara boy got himself a loyal boyfriend, who would've imagined it?"

"Mugi…wara? Luffy? What does he-"

"HAHAHA! You really know nothing! I had my suspicions but this is far better! Does he really trust you, doctor? Does he really tell you everything about him?!"

"What are you talking about?! Luffy has nothing-"

"HE is the very reason you are here! Haven't you heard that there was a war between gangs for the Blue East?! That little brat kept interfering with my business and now he claimed the whole territory as his own! It was supposed to be mine!"

"No! You're wrong! Luffy is not-"

"Isn't he really?" Black Beard grabbed Law by his hair and obliged him to watch a video in a cellphone. On the screen he could see Luffy's figure throwing punches to whoever got close to him. The angle wasn't that good but he could recognize that straw hat on Luffy's back. Then the image zoomed in and even with the bad resolution he could see the expression on Luffy. Those eyes weren't the gentle and innocent ones that he knew. Those eyes talked about death and promised a hurtful experience to whomever crossed his way. "Now that you know the true and realized that he didn't trust you at all, would you cooperate with me?"


	2. Appearances that Deceive

I've been gone for a while and there's really no excuse but don't think I'm not gonna continue this or any other fanfic of mine. I just ask you to be patient... :'D

So, that being said, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

 **II**

 **Appearances that Deceive**

Luffy was really excited because Torao would finally meet the rest of his friends. Ever since that fated day at Usopp's shop he knew that the surgeon would become someone really important in his life. Call it intuition but he just knew it. First of all, the sight of Law's back was something to survey that made Luffy lost track of his thoughts. At first he just wanted to escape Nami's wrath and just entered in on the first door he saw and that was how Law came to his life.

The lines of the tattoo on Torao's back were standing out his muscles. The design was weird but showy. Without noticing he came to this person's side and placed his hand on the center of the back. The man seemed to be asleep so feeling the instant rigidness surprised Luffy, the muscles he came to appreciate became more prominent and made Luffy's mouth half open. Then, the voice he heard send shivers down his spine.

"Fuck! Say something next time, Usopp." Said the man yawning. "So what was that? Some client?"

Luffy then placed his other hand on his back and started caressing it softly but when he came to the shoulder area he notices how tense they were, and applying some strength to his fingers he started to massage them. The pleased sigh the other made ignited something inside Luffy so he couldn't resist laughing. He didn't know what that feeling was but laughing always helped him to keep calm.

"Shishishi! You need to relax more! That many stress isn't healthy!" Said Luffy without thinking, he just needed something to focus that wasn't that strange feeling. Then the man turned his head and asked for his name but before he could provide it Usopp came and dragged him outside the room.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing here, you idiot! Nami is gonna kill me if she knows you were here the whole time!" Said Usopp trying desperately to make him go. Really, why were his friends so scare of Nami? She was a little tough but a good friend nonetheless.

"Nami is just being Nami, she wouldn't give more meat for lunch so I thought you could come to grab some on that place we went the other day."

"I don't care! If she knows you're still here she's gonna kill me for sure! Oh god! I'm starting to feel how life is escaping from me! Just go to Sanji's if you want meat that much!"

"Ok! But don't forget that we have a meeting tonight." Luffy was about to go out when he suddenly stopped and turned his head enough to see Usopp. "Hey, who was that guy with the amazing tattoo?"

"Uh? Law? Is a new client that is had been coming recently to some touch ups."

"A recommendation?" Asked Luffy becoming serious. It was rare for Usopp to take in a new client without informing him beforehand.

"Ah, no, he came alone one day. He's an acquaintance of my dad."

"He came… alone? Does he not know that-"

"Apparently not. By the little I've gathered he's a surgeon that lives in the uptown area. He seemed to be clear despite his appearance, also, my old man entrusted the work to me and looked like he was fond of the guy."

Luffy remained silence for a bit and then put on a smile. If Yasopp knew the guy and didn't say anything then he could be trusted. "Ok, see you tonight!"

-x-

The next time he met Law was two days later. Luffy was meeting with Sabo uptown for some business regarding the upcoming war for the East Blue territory that some gangs wanted to claim. Luffy as a resident of that area couldn't allow it. Even if he didn't participate that much in fights his presence was well known. Despite his young age he was well versed in the mafia business. His own dad was a recognized boss in the whole country, though he was more a revolutionary than a mafia leader the methods to take care of whatever happens was so similar that Luffy get used to it in the short time he lived with him. Then his grandfather took him away to try and lead him to a better path but ended doing the contrary. Meeting Ace became his most precious memory. He took the older brother role and did everything for Luffy. It was in one of those days that he, Ace and Sabo were "training" when he met Shanks. That encounter only served to reaffirm that living freely was what he wanted the most so he promised the red haired man that one day he'd gather his own gang and they'd become so powerful that he wouldn't need protection anymore.

So today was the day he, as a leader, with another trustworthy leaders would make a plan to prevent the incoming war and, in case that couldn't be avoided, they were there to make a strategy to the possible outcomes.

When lunchtime came Luffy excused himself to visit Vivi at the hospital that was near the place they were. She had a little accident days ago and Luffy promised her to visit her that very day, knowing that he would be near there he decided to take advantage of the situation.

Vivi was very pleased to see him and he promised to visit her often before she was discharged. They talked a bit until Luffy got a text from Sabo asking if he wanted to join him and Ace to lunch.

"It's a shame you need to go so soon, Luffy."

"I know, but I'll come again! So wait for me, ok?" Then he was out of the room.

Luffy walked just some steps when he saw the back of a man that looked very familiar. It wasn't until the man spoke that he recognized him. Soon he was reaching for that person, clinging to his arm as if they were old friends.

"Hey! You're that guy!"

"The hell!" Law was so surprised that he nearly spilled his coffee. "Ah, it's you, Usopp's friend."

"Yeah! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"The name's Trafalgar Law." Said the surgeon giving him a handshake.

"Traffu… Toraf… Torao!"

"Just Law if you can't say it."

"Nah, I like Torao better! So! Have you eaten? I saw this meat place just crossing the street, let's go!" The smile on Luffy was so big that almost went from ear to ear. Something inside his stomach started to feel funny but he thought it to be due to his hungry. Law tried to decline the offer but Luffy was so persistent that at the end he just accepted.

So that marked the beginning of his friendship with Torao.

Every third day Luffy would go to the hospital just to drag Law to join him to lunch and always Torao would try to decline the offer to be defeated at the end. At the second week Torao would wait for him at his office without his coat ready to go out. By the third week they were so close that whoever saw them together they would think both, Law and Luffy, were old friends. It was on that week when a comment from Nami made Luffy think carefully about his own feelings. She had said something about how invested Luffy was in this Torao person and that she hadn't seen him act like that before.

It was true that he hadn't felt like that before and that Law made him very aware of himself but he just liked it being with him. Torao was a nice person and that was the reason he really wanted for his gang to meet the man. If only he could convince said man his friend would know why he really like him.

On the fourth week the battle for the East Blue did break through and so he missed his lunch with the surgeon. That made him very mad so he went a little berserker causing the fight to end before it was predicted. It was a very tiring and hard battle but knowing that he could bring Law to his domain without endangering him was worthy. He would be able to go out to every place downtown and show them to Torao, there wouldn't be anything for the surgeon to be involved in something nasty.

That same day Luffy decided to celebrate their victory with a party so that was what they were doing when his eyes caught Usopp in the middle of a phone call.

"… and I would really like it if you just could do me this favor?" Said Usopp and then continued talking. "Uh? Ah! Yeah, sorry 'bout that! Luffy dragged us to this party. So what do you say? Think you have the-"

"Hey Usopp! Who are you talking to?" asked Luffy interrupting him. "Is it that Kaya girl?"

"Let him be, Luffy, he's probably getting really sw-" started Zoro but was shut by a very embarrassed Usopp.

"Shut up! I'm talking to Law, you noisy bastards!" Just at the mention of Torao Luffy threw himself at his friend and fought for the phone. They struggled a bit 'til Luffy got victorious.

"Hey, Torao!" Greeted Luffy walking far from his long-nose friend.

"My name is Law, you know." Greeted back Torao with his typical calm voice.

"Yeah but I like Torao better! You should come to the party!" Suggested without really thinking but the idea of seeing Law in that moment was very attractive.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Luffy."

"Why not? Everybody is having fun, they wouldn't mind you coming. The more the merrier, right, guys?"

"It'd be nice to put a face on this Trafalgar guy." Said Robin with his usual smile.

"Yeah! I want to know Torao too!" Nami seconded her, giving him a strange smile.

"I don't really care." Said Zoro filling his glass with more bear.

"Shut up, moss head! If the ladies say they want to meet him you should agree too!" As always Sanji tried to please Robin and Nami although there was a notorious vein popping up his head.

"See?"

Torao kept quiet for a moment and then asked why they were having a party.

"It's just a party, silly Torao! We don't need a reason to celebrate!" Answered Luffy though now that he think it through he could made of this the night when he told Torao the true about him and his friends.

"Fine, but just for a little. I have to work early tomorrow."

"Shishishi! Don't worry, you could spend the night with me if it gets late!"

"Yeah, don't think so."

"See you in a bit, Torao!"

When the call ended he looked intently at the phone for a moment. He was definitely going to tell Law all about him. Torao deserved the true after all. Luffy didn't want to make a move on the surgeon is he didn't know that Luffy himself wasn't who he appear to be, a guy very carefree, kind of clumsy for getting hurt "while not paying attention" and a bit silly when in reality he was very protective of what he deemed his and being strong enough to face four or five guys at the same time alone.

It was true that he wasn't the smartest person but his knowledge was more than the average people of his age. His own father made sure he was well educated even if they didn't see each other more than twice in a year. Ace was the one who hired tutors for him but the money came from his dad. Now that Ace was in the White Beard gang it were Nami and Robin who were in charge to hire his tutors.

With Nami being his accountant he could also invest money on all of them and provide them education too. So Luffy made sure every one of his friends have a bachelor's degree or at least a certificate that they could use to work, because despite being in a gang they weren't always looking for trouble or making them.

So yeah. Luffy was different from the image he present before Law, so this night he would come clear to him. The fight only served to make him know that what he felt every time he saw Torao it was that thing called love. It was a matter of waiting.

-x-

When Torao didn't come in the next three hours Luffy knew something was wrong. First of all it wouldn't take more that forty minutes to reach his house. Luffy had texted him his address so he knew how much time took to go from there to the hospital. On the other hand Law wouldn't make a promise he wouldn't kept. He was that type of person. Then, when a call from Torao came he nearly disconnected it. Something told him that if he answered he wouldn't like it.

Zoro and Nami came close to him when he didn't respond the question they made him.

"Hey Luffy, what's wrong?"

"It's Law." Nami saw the phone and was about to take it when Luffy grabbed her wrist. The atmosphere suddenly went tense. The others watching them carefully. Then Luffy released Nami and brought his forefinger to his mouth. All of them nodding with understanding. "Hey Torao! What's taking you so long?" Said Luffy accepting the call and putting it in speakers, faking his cheerfulness though his expression was deadly serious.

"Hello, Mugiwara boy. Guess who I met at the hospital."

"Teach."

"HAHAHA! No, that's my name, you silly boy!" The laugh of Black Beard sounded so fake that it was obvious he was mocking him.

"Where's Law?"

"Oh? So you do know who I met. Well, that make it easy for me. If you want him back you need to come alone to the address I'm sending you. Of course if you don't do so, he and I are going to have a little talk about how you deceive him."

"Don't you dare-!"

"Now, now, my boy. If you anger me it's gonna be very nasty for him. You have a hour to come, if you don't make it in time… well, let's say that this doctor would never take a patience again. Oh! It seems he's waking up, I'll be waiting for you!"

The call ended and Luffy almost crushed the phone. The rage inside him was at a high level.

"You know that either way he's gonna hurt Law," said Usopp coming to him.

"I know."

"Also you can't go alone." Sanji lit a cigar, trying to remain calm too.

"I know."

"Then, what're we going to do, boss?" Asked Robin, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"What we do best." Finished Luffy and the rest scattered to suit themselves. They were going to rescue Law and would do it for the sake of their boss and his happiness. That Teach dude would wish never taking something precious to Luffy. Least of all a person he cared about.

 **To be continued~**

As always, I apologize for any mistake. Read you next time! :D


End file.
